Neville And Luna: Forbidden
by OrderOfThePhoenix117
Summary: When Neville Longbottom falls head over heels for Luna Lovegood, it's clear they were meant to be. But someone has other plans...or is it more than one? Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Drifting through the corridors without a care in the world, disregarded by most as crazy or "loony," she surveyed the cold rocks of Hogwarts and their particular patterns and dents. As she wondered if the Nargles were any worse this time of year, she looked out one of the great windows of the school. The grass was green and swaying in the mid-day breeze. The trees swayed gently with them, leaves rustling. It was a beautiful sight, she noted. Then she skipped away, completely unaware of the person secretly watching her from behind one of the decorative suits of armor.

He meant no harm, he had nothing near malicious intent. In fact, he meant quite the opposite. He removed the small box from his pocket. It was worn from constantly being carried around, but still stunning to him. He pulled the cover off quickly, checked to make sure the contents were in order, and then walked from his hiding place to take up a position behind his…err…well, he didn't know what she was just yet. For right now, she was just Ravenclaw and nature enthusiast Luna Lovegood, and he was dork-ish Herbology expert Neville Longbottom. He had…er…liked her for seemingly for as long as he could remember. Her dirty blonde hair that flowed like a river from her head, those piercing silver eyes that seemed as though they could read your very soul, he'd fallen for her practically from the beginning. Of course, with her, there was not much competition, so he found it easy to spend time with her. The D.A was an extension of Harry Potters need for a good, efficient fighting force to take on the Death Eaters, and Neville had used that, particularly the spell training, to get closer to Luna. He wasn't being a stalker, no, he knew that for sure. He stayed within reasonable boundaries, never pushing his luck too far…until today. Two weeks ago on a bright weekend trip to Hogsmeade, Neville had purchased a fine piece of jewelry that was not very expensive, but elegant if he did say so himself. He had secretly set up the buy several weeks before that, asking the store manager (who was a friend of his parents) to make him a special necklace with the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Of course, Neville had to show him images that he'd gotten from _The Quibbler_, but it paid off. On the Friday before the trip that he'd bought the necklace on, Neville received a message (via owl of course) that it was ready and waiting for his arrival.

Now he held it in a blue box, adorned with silver-colored ribbon, waiting…

Luna was alone now. She'd passed some Gryffindors who had given her strange looks as they walked by, but at that point she stared dreamily outdoors, perhaps looking for some fantastic creature from _The Quibbler_, which her father ran in his spare time.

"Hello Luna," he said carefully.

"Oh, hello Neville," she replied, not looking at him.

"How are you doing?" Neville held the necklace at his side now.

"Just fine," Luna said. "But there's a problem."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I don't suppose so. I don't think you'd understand…" her voice faded with each word, taking on a new tone.

"Well…er…I got you…something," Neville blushed; he hadn't really planned a speech or anything like he normally did when he talked to people.

"Oh," Luna continued gazing out the window. "What is it?"

"Here," he replied simply, holding the box up now.

She looked at him at last, smiling as she reached for her gift. Their hands touched briefly when she retrieved it, and Neville blushed. For a moment, he thought as she removed the ribbon and began to open the box, it looked like she did too…

His train of thought was derailed, nuked, and exploded as Luna gave a squeal of surprise and joy.

"Oh, I love it!" she nearly yelled at him as she embraced him in a hug of thanks. He blushed intensely, reminding himself of lobsters that he'd once had with his grandmother. Then Luna did something unexpected: she pulled away from him and looked at him quizically.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Neville asked.

"No," Luna said. "I was just wondering why you got me this..."

"Well, I got you that because...I bought it because...uhhh...because...," he started, but didn't finish.

Luna walked closer to him, the necklace around her neck but the clasps hanging loosely on her back. She gestured for him to come closer.

"Would you mind helping me put this on?" she asked. Hands shaking rapidly, Neville took the clasps and put them together. Luna whirled around on her heels as soon as the necklace was ready. "How do I look?"

"Very nice...," Nevilles face was red.

"Thank you, Neville. Now, you were telling me something, I believe why you bought me this...," Luna looked at him with those silver eyes, and his heart melted. He wanted to pour it out to her, but couldn't. Something was holding him back.

"I...uh...don't...know...," he muttered.

"You don't know. Why-," she suddenly cut herself off. "Um..."

Oh God, Neville thought. If she finds out...

"You..ahem...like me, don't you Neville?," she asked, blushing intensely.

Nevilles face soon followed, and he felt queasy.

"Oh, it's alright Neville!" she said happily. "Because I think...I think I might like you back..."


	2. Chapter 2

Neville was shocked; he hadn't expected it at all. His blush receded somewhat as he stammered, "What?"

"I...I like you too, Neville," Luna replied.

"You do?"

"I...Yes, I do," she looked at him sincerely, her cheeks returning to the original color that Neville thought was so beautiful.

"Well...would you...ahem...like to go out sometime?" Neville asked.

"Of course, Neville. Where would you like to go?"

"Down by the lake, just the two of us, maybe a picnic or something?"

"That would be lovely!" she exclaimed.

As the new couple set up dates and times for this event, someone else was watching. They did have hurtful intent. Draco Malfoy, of course, had never had much feeling to the contrary. He stared at Neville Longbottom with such hatred that it nearly hurt the poor boy. Longbottom had, after all, stolen the one true love of Draco Malfoy.

**That Saturday...**

Neville was shaking in his uniform; his date with Luna was tonight. A moonlit dinner under the bright stars was exactly what he had planned for her. She had previously told him all the foods she liked; he'd recalled most of them and after sending a few owls and asked the Hogwarts kitchen elves for some help, he'd managed to procure most of the dishes. He had everything in a basket, something he'd previously thought to be cheesy, placed secretly under his bed, awaiting removal.

When the clock struck ten o'clock it told Neville that it was time for him to proceed the shores of the lake just beyond the walls of the castle. He retrieved the dinner, put on his best clothes, and silently snuck through the commons room...

SLYTHERIN COMMONS ROOM

Draco knew of all the information, and he'd prepared himself accordingly. A few light Memory Charms on George and Fred, something he enjoyed as much as stealing a pack of their fireworks, was all that was necessary for him to sink the loveboat.

Longbottom would have no idea what hit him...

THE LAKE

As Neville approached the lake, he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he would ever see: Luna Lovegood, standing near the shores in a beautiful gown, smiling at him as he approached.

"Oh, hello Neville," she said. He grinned, it was her greeting no matter what the situation.

"Hi, Luna. Are you ready for our date?" he shocked himself with his words; he didn't squirm.

Behind a tree, Draco Malfoy smiled evilly, and lit the bunch of fireworks. He pointed them at the romancing pair near the lake and yelled to them something truly awful.

"KISS THIS, BLOOD TRAITORS!"

"What?" Neville managed to say before the fireworks exploded in his and Lunas faces. They lit up the grounds and their screams, mingling with those of the shocked couple, echoed throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. Staying for a moment to watch his creation, Draco continued to smile and then ran away before Filch could arrive.

Luna began to sob, and Neville started comforting her, but as soon as he realized the culprit, he warned his date to make a run for it before drawing his wand (he always kept it on him) and darting after the scumbag who'd ruined the best day of his life.

Draco could not contain himself; his guts ached with laughter. Looneys expression, he recalled, was the most fun to see, her silver eyes, which he'd once loved, open wide with terror. His glee was cut short as a spell hit him from behind. He flew to the ground, screaming. His back burned like a thousand knives had pierced his flesh.

"YOU SCUMBAG!" Neville yelled from behind him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU SICK JERK!"

"What, Longbottom, did I ruin your romantic evening with THAT?" Malfory pointed at the figure vaguely silhouetted against the lake, trying to outrun a taller person with a lamp.

"YOU COLD HEARTED BLIGHTER! YOU BLOODY GIT!" Neville continued, unfazed. His face was red, he was fuming, and quite frankly Draco was a little fearful.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco froze up and his eyes went wide as he was frozen in place. Neville conjured a rope, tied it around Malfoys legs, and dragged him down to the lakeside.

"This ones for Luna," Neville said calmly. He took one of the rowboats from the boathouse, and as he was about to pull it over to his enemy, he took a hit to the face, and fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville came to rather suddenly, because he violently lurched, and nearly fell into the lake water. He recalled the events in which he had ended up in the boathouse, and was quite pleased with the initial results. Then he remembered that he had been punched; he had a pretty good idea of who it was. He felt his face where he'd been hit; he felt dried blood and a bruise. He'd have to explain this.

Then Luna came to mind. He wondered if she'd heard his violent rage, if she was okay, if Filch had caught her. As numerous thoughts swarmed through his head, he looked out the door, and noticed the bright sunlight. The clock then struck. It was nine o'clock. As Neville ran to get ready for class and make up his excuse for his facial injury (he supposed falling out of his bed and onto something was a good enough cover) he noticed a body by the water.

It was Draco Malfoy. He was still there, not frozen stiff, but passed out. His chest was moving up and down, the sole indicator he was alive. Neville shot another Petrificus Totalus spell at him to make sure revenge was maximum, and made his way to the grounds. He slipped in without detection, and he luckily had his uniform on under his dress clothes, a decision he'd earlier thought rather stupid. He removed his dress clothes behind a bush where he could not be seen, sorted them into a pile, and carried them under his arm back to his dorm.

He then gathered his schoolbooks and went to his first class. He had it with Luna, which worried him slightly. He sat next to her, which was tying a bit of a knot in his stomach. He passed a few people as he went. They looked at his wound with confusion but didn't comment.

Luna was waiting for him at the door to the classroom.

'Oh no,' he thought. 'What will she say?'

"I saw you last night Neville, what you did. You were brave," she said, looking at him with those eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled at her feebly.

"I..ahem... want to thank you."

"Well..." Neville cleared his throat. "I can make up for everything we lost. Another date is fine."

She seemed to ignore his words, they must have bounced off the Wrackspurts in her ears, Neville thought. She leaned in toward his uninjured cheek and kissed it lightly. Her lips were soft as they touched his skin. As she pulled back, Neville wondered if she had been repulsed by the warm glow he could feel burning insanely like a wildfire inside him.

"I...I...uh...um...oh...ah..." he stammered, blushing so badly he was worried he might burst into flames.

"Thank you Neville. I would so much like to continue our date. Can you perhaps get some more of that lovely Swiss chocolate you promised?"

"Of course, Luna." Nevilles voice cracked, and Luna giggled as she walked into class. The former simply stood there, astounded at the past minute, before forcing himself inside the classroom and plopping down next to his girlfriend.

'Whoah...Did I just refer to her as...Did I call her... my girlfriend,' his brain hurried to comprehend this rush of information.

"Luna," Neville whispered.

"Yes?"

"I feel odd asking you this, but are you...my girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to be so, Neville?"

Before he could answer, the boy was hit in the spine by a Stunning Spell. Draco Malfoy stood at the doorway as his astounded peers turned themselves to face him.

His wand smoked slightly as Malfoy strode over, ignoring the looks he was getting, especially from Lovegood. He gave Neville, who was reflexively curled up in an odd position, a kick to the ribs.

"Sorry about your little date, Longbottom. A real pity."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is gonna be a short one cuz some guy on Halo multiplayer ticked me off and I just felt like writing a little bit. **

Luna was infuriated. Her boyfriend, and she called him this because he had referred to himself as such, was on the floor in feeble position and Draco Malfoy was standing above him, snickering.

Thank Merlin the teacher is out of the room, she thought as she hexed Malfoy into a wall. He hit it with a thud and fell to the floor, moaning.

"Uh...ah...," Neville looked up, saw Lunas wand pointed, and followed it with his eyes to a now unconscious Draco Malfoy. His eyes went wide as dinner plates as he looked back and forth from one person to the other.

"Luna...," he began.

"It's alright Neville," Luna put her wand away, hauled her boyfriend to his feet, and they righted themselves at the moment the teacher,Charity Burbage, came into the room. She looked absolutely shocked.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" she demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy over there hit Neville with a Stunning Spell, and I hit him back. It was self defense, Professor." Luna explained.

"Well, considering those circumstances, I suppose I can't give you a detention. Mr. Malfoy, follow me please." Charity replied.

The blonde boy, who had regained consciousness by this point, opened his mouth to protest but quickly caught up with Burbage as she left the room.

Without concern or care, Luna took Nevilles arm, draped it around her shoulder, and did the same with her own.

Neville blushed intensley as he stuttered a response to this action.

"Luna, what are you-"

He was cut off as her lips pressed into his, gently. He tasted something that resembled vanilla and the lipstick that Luna always kept on. It was the best moment of Nevilles life.

She pulled away as she looked at him, smiling.

"Thank you, Neville."

**A/N: Yes, thats the same Charity Burbage as was murdered at the start of DH. A quick memoriam. PS: should Dobby make an appearance too? R and R plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Brace yourselves for a big A/N. Draco is sentenced to two weeks of detention with Pansy Parkinson ("Just kill me now! Don't torture me! Please! " was Dracos heartfelt cry when he'd heard of those arrangements.) Our heroes/lovers have dated for two weeks, six hours, and thirty nine minutes (Neville is keeping track of his longest relationship yet) but now a threat comes from within...

"Why, Neville! Where do you get the nerve?"

"What?" Neville whirled around to see his girlfriend coming upon him in a fury. She looked angry and Neville, recalling the incident in Muggle Studies, cowered, but did not run.

"How could you not tell me?" Luna demanded. She was wearing a pair of Spectrespecs from The Quibbler.

"T-tell you what?" Neville asked fearfully.

"You have the worst infestation of Wrackspurts I have ever seen. Honestly, Neville." Luna cracked a smile as her boyfriend made a mental note of how good of an actress she was.

"Well, Ms. Lovegood, is there a cure for this horrendous disease?" he asked, grinning.

"There are dozens of very effective cures, Mr. Longbottom. I personally find that the best one is a second date with a healthy deal of snogging."

"I shall follow that prescription to the letter."

"Down by the lake, eight o'clock, dress formally?" Lunas eyes seemed to read his mind. He hoped not, because there was some stuff rolling around in there...

"Of course."

A/N: to increase overall effect, open up a seperate Internet Explorer or whatever you have, and play the song "Lovegood" on YouTube from the Deathly Hallows soundtrack. Press play...NOW! XD (Stop the music when you see the ^)

Neville was dressed up in his best robes, shining brightly with the reflection of the moonlight. Luna was waiting for him by the shore.

"I've put up a few defensive enchantments so Draco can't bother us."

"Good job Luna. I knew it wasn't just your looks that made me like you."

Taking an uncharacteristic leap of faith, Neville leaned over and gave his date a peck on the cheek.

Luna blushed furiously. Despite initiating lip-to-lip contact, she was still quite sensitive about such things. Her light-hearted joke from earlier in the day was quite unlike Luna. Despite this, Neville did not complain; there would be snogging of Luna and consumption of an elegant dinner with Luna, two of Nevilles favorite things to do.

"I'm wearing it, Neville."

"What?" the Herbology genius was curious.

"The necklace you bought me, silly." she grinned. "I'm not a good talker when it comes to things like dating; it's a new experience for me."

"Same. So..." Neville started.

"So..." Luna repeated.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Luna."

"Thank you Neville. You are particularly handsome this evening." Her date blushed.

"Do you like gossip much?" It was the first thing that he thought of besides the perplexing girl that sat next to him.

"Not really, ever since it was about me, my father, and a 'lunatic rag' called the Quibbler."

"If you want me to stop it, Luna, I can-"

"Thats alright." the girl replied quickly. Neville noticed that she had been rather odd (more than usual) for a while.

"I never hear about you in gossip, Luna." Neville repeated her name as much to comfort himself as his girlfriend.

"What do you hear, then?" Luna looked at the moons reflection shimmer on the surface of the lake.

"I heard Hannah Abbott has a crush on me, but I don't think it'd work out." Neville regretted his words soon: they dug at Lunas heart. ^

"Luna...you know I only...have feelings...for you, right?" Neville began his prepared CODE RED speech; he knew he'd eventually do something stupid.

"Neville you don't understand." Luna held back tears. "Theres someone else."

"What?" Neville was shocked, but allowed Luna to continue.

"There was someone else, Neville. I don't like him anymore but he won't leave me alone. He-"

"Who is he? It's not Malfoy?"

"No." Luna said.

She continued with a whisper, a tiny squeak of a voice only the pair of them could hear.

"His name (sniff) is Rolf Scamander."

A/N: oh snap. Those new reviews I got for the fourth chapter really spurred me on. I hate Rolf with a burning passion: that son of a Crumple Horned Snorkack stole Luna from Neville! Abbott is okay; if you see her actress you'll know why, despite the fact that I've always been a brunette lover...and you did NOT need to know that but now that you do: AVADA KEDAVRA!


	6. Chapter 6

Neville was shocked. He had no idea that Luna Lovegood, the girl he was dating and quite possibly loved, had been cheating on him!

Luna was now sobbing into her arms, curled up. Neville could not help but feel sorry for her.

"Luna..." he began. "How long?"

"Up until you got Stunned by Malfoy in Muggle Studies. Rolf and I had been going out in secret up until that point. I told him that it was over between us, and he attacked me. Then he yelled that it had been him who had punched you in the boathouse the night of our date, and how he wished he would've done more..."

Luna cut herself off and removed the Spectrespecs that hadn't left her face for two days, revealing a yellow, black and blue right eye.

Neville, appalled by this injury, took Lunas hand.

"I don't care if you were cheating or not. Nobody treats my girlfriend that way."

And so our story begins in earnest:

The Love Triangle

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM: Herbology genius, master of Petrificus Totalus. Is dating Luna Lovegood. Is on a personal vendetta to do no less than erase Rolf Scamander from the space-time continum and still water his plants before curfew.

DRACO MALFOY: Death Eater, pureblood supremacist. Master of Imperius and Cruciatus Curses. Is in love (secretly) with Luna Lovegood. Hates Longbottom and Scamander.

ROLF SCAMANDER: Future wizarding naturalist prone to violent tendencies. Heart unintentionally broken by Luna Lovegood (now he wants to break a few things of hers.) Not much is known otherwise.

And the focus of all this hubbub:

LUNA LOVEGOOD: Believer of many fantastic creatures, beautiful. Considered "looney" by many of the students and teachers at Hogwarts. Is currently contested between Draco Malfoy, Rolf Scamander and Neville Longbottom.

A/N: Yes, both Neville and Luna go REALLY OC in this chapter, but I will revert them to their original forms soon.


	7. Chapter 7

And so it was, a face-off between lovers, the way it was always meant to be. The final, epic battle had truly arrived. With their wands drawn from their pockets, the contenders lashed out at each other. Luna simply watched in horror as her boyfriend an ex dueled each other for her sake. She wanted to stop it, but she knew there was no way she could.

Neville delivered a volley of Stunning Spells, the last one passing mere inches from the mop of brown hair of Rolf Scamander. The pair both had a sort of disposition on their face that was not easy; a sort of spaced-out version of their normal selves.

This horrific display was taking place in one of Hogwarts' beautiful courtyards. A chunk of stone flew from a nearby column, smashing into the ground with such force that it left behind a dent in the old floors. Unfazed, Scamander fired a Full Body Bind Curse at Longbottom, who cast a Shield Charm with such speed that neither Luna nor Rolf saw what he did until the latters spell bounced off. Some students were watching from the far side of the courtyard, but none dared to move closer.

They stared with fascination as Neville Longbottom, once such an easy target for bullying by the Slytherins, fought against Rolf Scamander, deeply respected for his ability to cast any defensive spell with ease. Bright flashes illuminated all present, and since the teachers seemed to be too busy to notice this skirmish, it continued on with a frenzy.

The power of the spells, curses and hexes that the two combatants tried to hit one another with increased with the time. Sweating, the two continued to duke it out for several minutes.

One of the dozen or so spectators was Slytherin Draco Malfoy, who watched with contained glee as his two mortal enemies took each other out, leaving the prize all to him. Of course, he'd need to use a few Memory Charms on the lot of them, especially Longbottom. He'd enjoyed this little experience the most and Malfoy was going to be sure to not only destroy every memory that Neville had dated Luna, but that he had liked her in the first place. A few other fake memories (added with dark magic provided by Dracos father) would supplement this plan quite well.

Draco walked forward, his goons Crabbe and Goyle backing him up. Scamander and Longbottom briefly noticed his arrival on the scene, but soon returned to trying to eliminate one another. Without warning, the three Slytherins drew their wands and opened up on the unsuspecting duelists. Stunning Spells hit Rolf and Neville nearly at the same time, and they both hit the ground.

Some observers fled, others rooted to the spot. Lovegood simply opened her silvery, beautiful eyes in pure shock and terror before, rather uncharacteristically, looking back and forth between her boyfriend, ex and Malfoy while stuttering some response to the attack by this third party.

"Well well well, boys," Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Seems like Ms. Lovegood requires someone to escort her to her dormitory."

Crabbe laughed out loud while Goyle chuckled at his masters joke.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy, or I'll hex you into the next millennium," Luna sounded fierce and some of the people who knew her better were smart enough to back off from the scene.

"Whoah, slow down there Luna," Draco shocked all present by addressing "Looney" by her first name.

"What do you want?" the blonde girl demanded, kneeling down to check on Neville and then, with the slightest amount of reluctance, Rolf as well.

"A date, some snogging maybe? Personally I'm going to let you choose," Draco replied softy. Gasps seemed to echo throughout the courtyard.

"You...want to go on a date...," Luna began. "...with me?"

"Truthfully, I have for quite a while now. My father might not approve, but-"

Draco was cut off as Luna laughed harshly, her tone betraying her innocent eyes.

"What sort of trick is this?" she asked between laughs. "Who put you up to this?"

Draco looked honestly hurt, and a few of the girls in the area even felt a little sorry for the poor blonde boy.

"Nobody put me up to it, I swear to Merlin. I like you, Luna. A lot."

More gasps.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm taken," she said, almost yelling as she gestured with a broad motion to the pair of boys sprawled out on the floor, unconscious or worse.

Grinning from ear to ear, Luna though she'd spoiled some other rotten scheme of Draco's.

Sadly, what she didn't realize was that she had broken his heart.

A/N: So I know I haven't updated in quite a while but blame my Spanish teacher, who oddly enough resembles Professor Quirrell from the first film of the Harry Potter series. (He'd probably support Voldemort if he was real). So, I promise you this, my readers.

I must have a dozen reviews by Christmas or this story will be shut down. New people are preferable.


	8. Chapter 8

The little formation of Hogwartians had attracted a massive amount of onlookers. The teachers, it seemed, were oddly ignorant of the events, a truth displayed by their lack of a presence on the Entrance-Courtyard-turned-battlefield.

The two fighters for Luna were now being tended to by caring hands; Hermione tended to Neville, while Ron, Harry and Lavender Brown were all disgust as they gingerly (mind the pun Ron) dragged Rolf away from the scene of the fight.

Luna herself was only one smart remark away from being restrained by Crabbe and Goyle. She was being "escorted" back to the Ravenclaw common room by Draco and his goons. Her mind raced with a plan for escape. So...she decided to hail back to a Muggle movie character.

Which one?

James. Bond.

How?

She grinned, brought up her elbows so they connected with Crabbe and Goyle's rib cages, both of which cracked with the sudden pressure. Goyle's momentum kept him going forward, while Crabbe's weight sent him flying backward into a column, which he smacked into with surprising force and slid to the ground.

Draco turned and looked back from one prone form to another, then to Luna, who'd retrieved her wand from Goyle's pocket and pointed it at Draco's face, directly in between his fearful eyes.

"Luna...no..."

"Draco, yes," she said harshly. "Aguamenti."

Draco was soaked from head to toe in water, and he coughed and sputtered, trying to breath and say something to the girl who was dearly mistaken.

"Luna!" he said loudly, spewing water, "I care about you!"

"Why would you?"

"You're different. Strange. Wonderful. Beautiful."

"Okay, now I know someone put you up to this."

"No...Luna...I love-"

"Sectumscempra."

The word stung like the cuts it inflicted. Stung like a broken heart, like so many lines of blood tracing their way down Draco's body. He screamed, a shrill sound as he tumbled down the stairs he was about to descend. His body roughly tumbled down the stone stairs, making Cho Chang scream as the broken Slytherin landed at her feet.

Ginny ran up and saw Luna, blonde hair blowing in a breeze coming in from a nearby window, standing triumphantly at the top of the stairs. She picked up from next to a moaning Draco a leather bound notebook.

She flipped it open and read, apparently aware it was Draco's diary, which never left his person.

She gasped and covered her mouth, then pointed to the notebooks yellowed pages and said plainly, "Luna. Read this."

Luna pranced down the steps and picked the diary from her friends hands. Looping handwriting covered the pages:

"Dearest Luna will today know my undying affections I have hoped for since I met her. He blonde hair, her airy and lovely speech of which I covet every word, and the way she prances around without a care...oh, it all sets my heart in motion.

I would not live if there was no Luna."

Luna blankly stared between the groaning Draco, whose cuts were bleeding terribly, and the words of affection he had written.

A tear slid down her cheek as she said, "He wasn't joking."


End file.
